AV-14 Attack VTOL
The Attack VTOL-14'EGM September 2007 Issue, colloquially known as the "'Hornet", is a United Nations Space Command atmospheric vehicle. It is armed with two Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System missile launchers and two tri-barreled chain-guns. It is also capable of carrying two passengers in lateral jump-seats. Appearance & Use The Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit which makes up most of its mass, and a rear section extending a meter or so backward. From the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appears to be a jet engine/turbo fan at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. It also seems to possess TADS Acquisition and Designation System gear on the nose similar to modern attack helicopters such as the AH-64 Apache. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward (doubling as a landing skid), which allows up to 2 passengers to fire from the sides. It is slightly longer in length than the Covenant Banshee, and its wingspan is larger as well.September 2007 Issue of EGM's vehicle scale chart. Unlike the Banshee, the Hornet can remain stationary in the air, but it lacks the evasive maneuvers of the Banshee, and cannot train its weapons on targets. The controls for the Hornet appear to be similar to those of a helicopter, suggesting that as turbine-driven VTOL craft became more practical they replaced helicopters. The Hornet is most likely used in a supporting role to larger VTOL craft, such as the Pelican dropship, or the Sparrowhawk, though the latter carries heavier armaments at the expense of being unable to ferry soldiers. The Hornet is generally used in the role of a gunship or a close air support aircraft (much like the modern-day Mil Mi-24 "Hind") as it is able both to transport soldiers and support them. Appearances Hornets appear only in Halo 3. Though Hornets are visible dogfighting Banshees for most of the early levels, they are only available for use by the player twice, both in the campaign level The Covenant. In the first appearance, they are used to move quickly from one location to another, with air-to-air combat in between. Later in the mission they prove to be particularly useful in regards to taking down two Scarabs as they can hover in position to destroy the power core, or remove any Brutes and Grunts on the Scarab or on nearby vehicles. The Hornet can be used in custom games in Halo 3 multiplayer, but presently is not a vehicle in any matchmaking gametype. However, a downgraded version of the Hornet will be available in the Legendary Map Pack for matchmaking. History Hornets were used as early as 2524, during Operation: TREBUCHET when were used to ferry Marine strike teams from target to target, as well as evacuating wounded men. In Halo: Contact Harvest, Sergeant Johnson used an M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle mounted on the wing of the Hornet he was mounted on. It was attached to the stub-wings by a cord, and he could free-aim it. Given the recoil of this weapon is likely tremendous it is possible that it was mounted on an armature or pintle mount, suggesting other weapons such as M247 GPMGs could be mounted for passenger use. Hornets had not been observed after that until much later, during the Second Battle of Earth in 2552. They provided air cover throughout the battles at New Mombasa and Voi. Several Hornets were later brought to the Ark and fought against enemy Banshee formations during the Battle of the Ark. Armament in the background]] In respect of weapons, the Hornet is similar to its Covenant cousin, featuring both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. These consist of two three-barreled rotary chain guns, which seem similar to the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun, mounted on either side of the cockpit, on the underside of the wings. The anti-vehicle capabilities of the Hornet comprise of two six-missile pods on the underside of the jumpseats, which fire dual missiles much like those fired by the Missile Pod; however, the missiles are weaker, easier to avoid, and, like those of the missile pod, lock onto enemy vehicles and turrets. It may also be able to mount various turrets and special-applications weapons, but this is not possible in game. Vs. The Banshee The Hornet is commonly said to be far superior to its Covenant counterpart, the Banshee. In many ways, this is true. For example: * A Hornet's rotary chain guns are more effective against vehicles than a Banshee's plasma cannons. * Hornets can hover, while Banshees are always moving forward slightly. * Hornets can carry passengers, and are much harder to board than Banshees. * Hornets are more durable than Banshees, offering the driver more protection. * Hornet's missiles have lock-on capabilities while the Fuel Rod Gun on the Banshee does not. However, the Banshee also has numerous superiorities over the Hornet. * A Banshee's Fuel Rod Gun has splash damage, unlike the rocket pods of the Hornet * A Banshee has evasive rolls and flips to avoid enemy fire. Lacking these, Hornets are easier targets. * Hornets lack a boost, which can propel the Banshee across a map very quickly. The Snow Hornet Bungie has recently announced (3/15/08) that a downgraded version of the Hornet will be featured in the Legendary Map Pack and will feature in ranked and social matchmaking. The new version of the Hornet will be camouflaged white for Avalanche, and also Bungie has removed its missile capabilities and weaken its chainguns, thus demoting the vehicle from an assault vehicle to a support/transport status.Bungie Podcast, 8-27-07 Trivia *The Hornet bears a resemblance to its namesake insect with the "wings" growing slightly wider towards the end (like a real hornet's wing) and with the personnel jump seats mimicking the long back legs that often trail behind the insect. *The Hornet can only carry two Spartans in Halo 3, but functionally Hornets can carry four UNSC Marines for insertion operations.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 9, prologue. *The Hornet may be inspired by the MH-6 Littlebird, as they have an extremely similar purpose *The Snow Hornets in the Legendary Map Pack were stripped of their missile-pods and have weaker chain-guns. These alterations were put in place to help balance out gameplay in Matchmaking. Related Links Internal *Kestrel *Banshee - The Covenant equivalent of the Hornet. External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg va